The Fabulous Adventures of Eli and Friends
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: Formerly known as Pink, now a multichaptered story. Summary: Everything about Eli does a 180. Crack ensues.
1. Pink

**A/N: More crack stories. I got bored. Lol. Oh, and let's pretend that the Degrassi uniforms don't exist for this one-shot to work out. KTHNXBYE.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Shocker.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Pink<span>

Clare was having a good day.

"Clare! CLARE!"

She turns to see who was calling her name. It was Adam. He seemed paler than usual and looked extremely distressed. That can't be good.

"Adam, what's wrong? Is it Vince? What happened?" Clare asks, looking around for anything unusual or out of place.

"No, no… It's ELI!" Adam barely repressed a shudder.

Now that REALLY worried Clare. "I…Is he alright?"

Adam looks away. "He's…he's…I think you just have to look at him yourse…"

"Ohh, Adam honey!" A voice interrupts from the distance. It was familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. It sounded kind of like…

"Oh crap, hide me!" Adam hides behind Clare, cowering in fear. Clare raises an eyebrow. Okay, now everything was just getting weird…

"Adam, what has gotten into yo…"

"Oh my gosh, it's Clarey!" That same voice interrupted.

"Who's…" Clare looks up. She immediately regrets it because the horrible vision is now burned into her memory.

It was Eli walking side by side with Fiona. But Eli… oh god… that wasn't Eli. That couldn't be Eli. It just wasn't possible.

This Eli…This Eli had the biggest smile on his face. No, it wasn't one of those sexy smirks he usually gave Clare. It was a legit smile that, in all seriousness, looked like it split his face in half. It could only be described as a Rachel Berry-esque smile. Yes, Clare Edwards watched Glee but that was besides the point right now.

Right now, Clare was staring at Eli's attire. She was absolutely speechless. Instead of his usual Goth attire, Eli was wearing a boa scarf, shutter shades, a net shirt, jacket, sandals and shorts. They weren't even shorts that guys wore; they were shorts that _girls_ wore. Eli did NOT look good in short-shorts. The thing that made Eli's attire just that much more terrifying, however, was the color.

It was _pink_.

And not just any pink.

Eli's whole attire was _neon pink_.

Clare didn't know whether to die laughing or cry blood because of the gratuitous amounts of neon pink on Eli. It really did hurt her eyes, though…

However, the thing that made Clare stay rooted to her spot and will forever make her speechless was Eli's hair. Gone were those perfect dark locks that completed Eli's former Goth image. Now… now, his hair was replaced with bleached _blonde _strands. Eli Goldsworthy was NOT meant to be blonde. It was just too horrible for words.

"Baby girl, I missed you over the summer!" Eli brings Clare close and kisses both her cheeks.

Clare could barely hide her shudder. She needed to get out of here NOW.

Eli removes his shutter shades. Clare goes wide eyed. Eli was wearing pink eyeliner. _God help us._

"Now have you seen… there you are, Adam!" Adam flinches. Oh right, he was still hiding behind Clare.

Eli grabs the collar of Adam's shirt, preventing him from running away... again. Poor guy. "Come now, Adam. It's time for us to give you a makeover!"

Eli winks at Adam. He turns away from Eli to look at Clare with pure unadulterated fear in his eyes, begging her to come save him. Clare decides to do a rendition of a tree, ignoring the desperate mental message Adam was trying to give her. Sorry, Adam.

Adam tries not to cry as Eli hands him to Fiona and proceeds to drag him away from the only person that could have possibly saved him from his cruel and unusual fate.

Eli smiles to himself and even gives himself a mental pat on the back. He then turns to Clare, as if remembering something. "OMG Clarey, we should TOTES hang after school together! It'll just be like the good old days!"

Eli then gives Clare a bear hug and proceeds to skip away from a still stunned Clare. Wait a minute… Eli _skipping_?

Finally, Clare regains the use of her muscles and voices everyone's thoughts.

"What the _fuck_?"

Suddenly, Clare Edwards wasn't having such a good day.

_To be continued..._


	2. Makeover

**A/N: Yup, this is now an on-going story guys ;D. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Makeover<span>

After looking over the pros and cons of the situation, Clare decided to stop over at Eli's house, bringing us to Clare's current situation.

Clare wanted to laugh. She really did.

Poor Adam couldn't sneak away quick enough to escape Eli and Fiona's clutches. Needless to say, the results of the makeover were not pretty… at least in Adam's point of view.

Right now, Clare was waiting for Adam to wash the make-up off his face in Eli's bathroom, still stifling her giggles. When she found Adam, he was wearing clothing that showed off his slim and, if it didn't offend Adam greatly, girly figure. With the newly styled hair, Clare could say that Adam looked like Jordan Todosey… but the last time Clare described Adam's physical characteristics as such, she had to deal with a crying, pouting Adam Torres for nearly 5 hours.

It wasn't fun.

Finally, Adam exits the bathroom in his usual clothing, looking much more comfortable than he did a few moments ago. He playfully glares at Clare.

"I hate you."

"You should at least be happy that I didn't leave you alone with those two for the whole day. I even got you your clothes!" Clare says, gesturing to the baggy pants, shirt, hoodie and his cute beanie.

"True, but…" Adam says before Clare interrupts.

"Great! Now let's get out of here before Eli and Fiona realize you're missing."

Clare begins to try to sneak out of the house before she is grabbed by Adam and is dragged to the living room… and in Clare's eyes, the opposite direction of freedom. She merely had one thought in mind.

'_Adam Torres, you sneaky bastard...'_

* * *

><p>When arriving in the Goldsworthy's living room, Clare sees Eli and Fiona checking over their make-up supply. With smiles on their faces, the two approach Adam and Clare. She gulps. '<em>Damn you, Adam Torres, damn you to hell.'<em>

"OMG, I can't believe you were able to get Clarey to come over!" Eli says, pulling Adam into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. Adam twitches and wipes Eli's germs off his face. Whatever Eli caught to change him into _this_ probably could have been contagious and Adam was definitely not willing to find out if it was.

Meanwhile, Clare gapes. "You PLANNED this?" _'I hate you, Adam.'_

Adam merely smirks back at her. "Think of this as payback for ditching me with Eli and Fiona for over 2 hours."

Fiona hooks her arm in Clare's. "Don't worry, Clare. By the time my boy, Eli, is done with you, you won't even recognize yourself!"

Unsurprisingly, Fiona's statement does not make Clare feel any better.

* * *

><p>Clare kept her eyes closed throughout the entire makeover, truly scared to see what exactly Eli had done with her. She pictured herself with badly dyed blond hair and clothing in neon pink, skipping with Eli and Fiona in the halls of Degrassi. That look was worse than how she originally looked like in 9th gradeSeasons 8 and 9. Clare willed herself not to cry at how she could possibly look like right now.

"Aaaand, done! Hon, you look absolutely FABULOUS, if I do say so myself!" Eli says, sounding mighty proud of himself. Clare wonders if her ex-boyfriend really did do a good job with the makeover.

She hears a small amount of snickering in the background coming from Adam, indicating that he probably didn't. "Oh yeah, you definitely made her a real looker, Eli." _'I really hate you, Adam.'_

"You did a great job, Eli! It really suits her!" Fiona says, grabbing the mirror for Clare. "Open your eyes. You should totally see for yourself, Clare."

'_Here goes nothing.'_

Clare opens her eyes. Bad idea.

"What do you think, baby girl?" Eli was by Clare's side, his eyes sparkling, probably waiting for the gratitude that Clare was supposed to show.

But Clare was feeling something _far_ from gratitude. She wasn't too sure what she was feeling because she was currently analyzing her makeover.

The good news was that Eli did not dye Clare's hair. The bad news was everything else.

Her short hair was still curled. However, now it was teased upwards with hairspray or hair gel. Though Clare thought it really didn't matter at this point.

The makeup on Clare's face was horrendous in her opinion. Her eyebrows were arched and angry looking, later realizing that they were penciled-on to look like that. The lipstick she was wearing was blood red and the thick eyeliner made Clare look almost like a raccoon.

_A chola._

Eli Goldsworthy made her a _freaking chola_.

Clare screamed, breaking the mirror Fiona was holding.

_To be continued..._


	3. Morty Jr

**A/N: I don't really know anything about cars. Oh well. Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... the characters, the slight Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends reference or the song "Walking on Sunshine", etc.**

* * *

><p>Currently, Clare and Adam were absolutely mortified, urgently trying to hide their faces from view of anyone that could possibly identify them in this… <em>thing<em>.

Eli and Fiona, however, were having the time of their lives, screaming out in excitement and happiness.

* * *

><p><em><span>A few hours earlier…<span>_

"So where exactly are we going to, guys?" Adam asks. He and Clare were now very much apprehensive of both Eli and Fiona whenever all four of them were hanging out together. The two brunettes wondered why they were still friends with the two masters of unusual torture... Were they secretly masochists or something…?

"Eli said he needed to buy a new car after the incident with Morty…" Fiona says quietly.

The three misfits stay quiet for the rest of the walk after Fiona mentions the incident. Well, that was awkward.

"So what kind of car were you planning on buying Eli?" Clare asks, trying to relieve the tension that shouldn't be present in a crackfic.

As if the awkward moment never happened, Eli turns to look at Clare, giving her a wide smile. "It's totes going to be a surprise! You and Adam will love it!"

Adam and Clare thought otherwise.

"OMG… we're, like, so here, guys!" Adam and Clare paled. They both hoped that Eli wasn't going to be those kinds of people that said the word 'like' unnecessarily in their sentences.

"You ready girlfriend?" Eli smiles as he hooks his and Fiona's arm together.

"Totes sista." Fiona smiles back.

Clare and Adam take a step back when they realize that Eli and Fiona weren't looking at them. Sometimes Eli and Fiona's newfound friendship scared the crap out of the two of them.

Then the two blue-eyed brunettes notice Eli and Fiona staring at them expectantly. Clare raises an eyebrow. Oh, they were so not expecting the two of them to…

"Gosh guys, I can't, like, stand here all day! It's like all hot and gross and stuff…" Eli says, fanning himself.

Adam refrains from doing a face palm. Clare was right. The four of them were definitely going to skip together one day. Unfortunately for Adam and Clare, it looks like today was the day.

As Adam hooked his arm through Fiona's and Clare hooked her arm through Eli's, they both wondered briefly if Fiona would be offended that they thought this weird experience was extremely gay.

* * *

><p>"How about this one, Eli?" Adam asks, pointing to a Honda Fit.<p>

"Or this one?" Clare asks as well, pointing to a BMW.

Eli sighs, feeling somewhat bored, as he begins to file his nails. Adam and Clare didn't know exactly where he got the nail file from, nor did they _want_ to kno where he got the nail file from. "Sorry guys, I'm, like, so not feeling any of these cars."

"Come on, there's got to be one car that has to be Golds…worthy... Did you see what I did there, guys?" Clare smiles as she mentally laughs at her own joke.

Adam and Eli stare at Clare blankly. Words fail them at the moment as they try to find a way to express their feelings at the lone female's attempt at a joke.

Clare sighs. No one understood her humor.

Before anyone could try to say something to break the ice, Fiona comes out from... wherever she was at.

"Eli! I found the perfect car for you!"

Said boy's green eyes sparkle in happiness "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Yay!" Eli tosses his nail file to Clare and skips over to Fiona.

Both Clare and Adam get the familiar feeling that something really bad or really weird was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, guys! Isn't this, like, the best car ever?"<p>

Though not for the first time in their lives, Clare and Adam were utterly speechless.

The car was a convertible.

_A neon pink convertible._ Who knew people sold these kinds of cars?

"And it was only $100! That was a pretty good deal, right Eli?"

It didn't surprise either brunette that the weirdly colored car was being sold for that low of a price. The salesman probably just wanted this car out ASAP.

"Plus, you can paint anything new you want on the car for no extra price!" The car salesman adds.

"We should totally paint hotrod flames on the car." Fiona, surprisingly, says.

The two quiet brunettes' eyes light up. Fiona was definitely getting the right idea. Hotrod flames would look good on practically anything, even on a car as neon pink as Eli's.

"Fi! We should totally put bunnies on the car too!"

Adam and Clare face palm in the background. Obviously, Eli was not getting the right idea.

"Oh my god, we should definitely put hotrod flaming bunnies, Eli!"

"That's a great idea, Fi! Then, we can put fuzzy dice on the mirror!"

The nameless car salesman turns to the still mute brunettes, wincing slightly.

"I feel sorry for you two."

At least the car salesman was sane.

* * *

><p>Clare and Adam look over the neon pink convertible with newly painted hotrod flaming bunnies and fuzzy dice.<p>

The neon pink convertible with newly painted hotrod flaming bunnies and fuzzy dice looked back.

Scarily enough for the two blue-eyed brunettes, the car _could_ actually look back at them. Eli and Fiona thought it would be a super special awesome idea to paint a gigantic face of a hotrod flaming bunny on the hood of the car.

It wasn't a super special awesome idea, but at least it looked like the bunnies were on fire. That was cool. PETA would probably be super pissed though.

However, Clare and Adam look at their ex's with smiles on their faces. At least they were happy with the car.

Adam checks his watch. It was 5 o' clock.

"Guys, me and Clare will see you tomorrow. It's getting late."

But before Clare or Adam could take two steps to freedom, Eli speaks up.

"Don't tell me you guys are, like, walking home?"

"How else are we getting there?" Clare asks.

Fiona rolls her eyes. Oh, Adam and Clare could be so silly sometimes. "Eli just bought a perfectly good car. He can just drive you two home!"

Crap. Clare and Adam were hoping Fiona wouldn't mention that.

"Well… we… didn't want you to waste gas driving us…" Clare states weakly, trying to give a good excuse to not drive in the car.

"Yeah… um… our houses are far and we need the exercise." Adam adds lamely, looking at the car in fear.

"Oh nonsense, guys! I'm not going to let you two walk home. That would be super mean of me." Eli says, going to the car.

"I call shotgun!" Fiona screams, jumping into the front seat. It was kind of unnecessary since it wasn't like either brunette wanted to sit in the front seat with Eli.

With a sigh, Adam and Clare climb in the backseat. The two took some newspapers with them, just in case they needed to hide their faces from the general public.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to name your new car, Eli?"

Eli smiles, admiring his new ride. "I shall call him… Morty Jr."

For the millionth time in their lives, Clare and Adam face palm.

* * *

><p><em><span>Present Day<span>_

As Clare and Adam were still trying to make themselves unidentifiable, Fiona was trying to look for a good song in the radio.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

'_Oh, dear God…' _Adam and Clare think to themselves.

"OMG, I LOVE this song! Put up the volume, Fi!"

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
>I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)<br>I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
>And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now<br>And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
>All right now yeah! (HEY!)<em>

The two brunettes sitting in the back crouch down lower in their seats, putting the newspapers up to their faces. Eli and Fiona were now singing along with the song. How embarrassing.

Eli slows down, seeing the streetlight switch from green to yellow. Unfortunately for Clare and Adam, Anya MacPherson and Riley Stavros were waiting at the bus stop. The two clutch the newspapers closer to their faces.

Anya and Riley shield their eyes when Eli's car comes into their view. Neon pink is an eye-killer.

"Hey Anya! Hi Riley!" Fiona screams to the two before Eli speeds off at the sign of a green light.

Anya and Riley simply wave at the unusual group in their equally unusual car, words failing them.

They watch as the neon pink car drives off into the sunset, hearing the voices of Eli and Fiona trying to sing along to the song, "Walking on Sunshine", as it was blasting through the radio of said car.

"That was really gay, even for me." Riley states simply.

"Amen sista." Anya answers.

_Haters gonna hate._

_To be continued…_


	4. Impromptu Concert

**A/N: just gonna say thanks to RRsabi for giving me this idea (: hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

Clare finally got them. She finally got the Dead Hand backstage passes. The brunette had to do many horrible, gruesome tasks she wasn't proud of to get these things… and by horrible, gruesome tasks, she meant become a servant/slave to one Katie Matlin.

Adam begged her, literally on his hands and knees, continuously to somehow buy the precious Dead Hand passes off of Katie.

The things she did for that boy sometimes…

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday<span>_

"_You want me to do WHAT?" Clare screeches._

"_You heard me, finish editing ALL these papers by tomorrow and I'll think about it." Katie answers simply, holding up a pile of papers that practically went up to the ceiling._

_Clare sighs. "Fine" 'At least I don't have any homework.'_

"_Good, because I have about 5 more piles of these papers outside the room!" Katie tells Clare with an angelic smile before leaving the blue-eyed brunette to her newly earned task._

_Clare gapes. _

_Bitch…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday<span>_

"_Is this good, Katie?"_

"_I don't think you're trying hard enough, a little more to the left."_

_A vein appears on Clare's head. "Alright, Katie…"_

_Clare massages the sore spot on Katie's shoulder for a few more minutes before she finally finished. Katie grabs a chair and props her feet on it. Clare stares at her._

"_I'm waiting…" Katie says, wiggling her toes._

_Clare wanted to cry. She HATED feet._

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday<span>_

"_You should be going faster, Clare. I'm going to be late for math."_

_Clare grits her teeth. Today, she had to give Katie piggyback rides to her classes, ALL of her classes. Seriously, what was with Katie's irrational hate for her?_

"_BONZAI!" A familiar voice yells out. Clare cringes. Oh, dear lord…_

_The small brunette gets tackled to the ground ruthlessly by Drew Torres, who seemed to also want to have a piggyback ride from Clare. _

"_Oh Drew, you're so silly." Katie says smiling at her boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Drew gives her a goofy smile._

_Lucky for Clare, she was able to use Adam, who was conveniently walking in Clare's general direction, to cushion her fall._

_Serves him right…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday<span>_

_Clare was having a hard time carrying the food to Katie's dining room. This was the fifth time today she was attempting to cook the meal Katie asked for. _

_Currently, she was successfully balancing Spanish rice, chicken, spaghetti, ice cream and water in her two arms. Clare wasn't sure exactly how she was able to do that in the first place, however._

_The brunette carefully places each food item on the table before proceeding to give Katie a napkin. Clare then sits down across from Katie, waiting for her to taste her cooking. _

_Katie spits out the food in Clare's face quickly after trying it. The blue-eyed girl shudders. _

"_What's wrong with the food this time?" Clare asks loudly._

"_This chicken is exactly the same temperature of this room! It's way too cold. I want you to do it again." Katie places her spoon and fork down for the fifth time, crossing her arms._

_The younger girl is stunned. Katie TOLD her to have the chicken at room temperature. She takes the chicken back, grumbling to herself._

_Clare Edwards will have her revenge… someday._

* * *

><p><em><span>Present Day<span>_

"I can't believe you were able to get all four backstage passes, Clare! How did you do it?" Adam asks, gazing at his pass in an almost loving manner.

Clare doesn't meet his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it…"

The two were walking ahead of Fiona and Eli, who looked mildly sad and pissed off. "Why do we have to go too? I don't even know this band…" Fiona asks.

"Yeah, I'm with Fi. Dead Hand was, like, so last season. I was even going to plan today to go to the spa and get our nails done!" Eli says offhandedly, cleaning the inside of his nail.

Adam tries not to whimper too loudly. Fortunately for him, they arrived at the concert. Dead Hand was a popular band with the people of Toronto and the only reason Clare came was to see what the big deal was… and that Adam still didn't want to be left alone with Fiona and Eli.

After a few minutes though, Dead Hand hasn't appeared yet. Clare was looking around uneasily. There was that bad feeling again… However, Eli and Fiona didn't look like they were going to do anything suspicious and Adam was still looking excited, almost like a little puppy.

Suddenly, a person comes up to the microphone, but it didn't look like any of the Dead Hand members. "Hello? Um… I'd like to make an announcement."

Everyone turned their attention to the speaker. "Unfortunately, Dead Hand wasn't able to make it to Toronto… but we were able to get another artist here for you wonderful people."

There was a lot of groaning and anger coming from the audience. They came here to see Dead Hand, not an impromptu concert by some random artist. Even Eli and Fiona seemed slightly disappointed.

"Please welcome… Lady Gaga!"

Surprisingly, there was a lot of cheering for Lady Gaga. However, Clare wasn't able to wonder why there was a lot of cheering at this moment.

Not many people knew this about Clare Edwards, but she had a fear of Lady Gaga. When she first saw the unusual singer, she broke out into hives and fainted. Lucky for Clare, the doctors apparently had a medication for Gaga-phobia, as what the illness was called, which she took every day. It was never bad to be too safe. However, it didn't stop her from shuddering uncontrollably.

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

Clare flinches when she hears a girly scream coming from where Adam was. Oh no…

Not many people knew this about Adam Torres, but he had Gaga-fever. When he first saw Lady Gaga, the stereotypical Gaga obsession was born in the boy. Clare could tell Adam became an even bigger fan for the singer once he heard this song. Lady Gaga was almost like his God, scarily enough. Right now, Clare was watching Adam swinging his hoodie and singing along with the song.

"Woo!" Clare looks to the other side. Eli and Fiona were somehow able to make signs to support Lady Gaga. She grimaces. Apparently, they were fans too.

"I love you, Lady Gaga!" Adam throws his beanie to Lady Gaga, who catches it and wears it. The boy then proceeds to give a scarily accurate rendition of a fangirl scream.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

Clare grabs the collar of Adam's shirt, shaking and slapping him silly to help him come to his senses.

"Adam Torres, I promised myself that I wouldn't let you become an insignificant fangirl! You have to fight it!" Clare screams.

"Sorry Clare, but this is my jam!" Adam then turns his attention back to Lady Gaga. She lofficially ost him to the dark side... Clare turns to Eli and Fiona, who were dancing along to the song. Crap, she was alone in a sea of secret and not-so secret Lady Gaga fans. She needed to find the quickest escape NOW.

For once, Clare sees a door in the farthest side of the room and no obstacles in the way. With the determination she never knew she could posses, Clare Edwards runs away, screaming like a maniac, all the way home.

When her body hits her bed's surface, she immediately falls asleep, Lady Gaga invading her nightmares. Clare would have to call her therapist in the morning…

Thus, the worst week in history ends for Clare Edwards.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Adam, Eli and Fiona were backstage to see Lady Gaga, extremely excited to meet the singer.<p>

"Oh my god, does my hair look okay, Adam? I will NOT look like an absolute hooligan in front of the world's greatest creations, Adam!" Eli says, hurriedly tidying his clothes and hair.

"Eli… who cares about how you look… what about how I look!" Adam asks, nervously patting his hair down.

"Ladies, ladies… calm yourselves! She's coming this way!" Fiona whispers.

The singer herself struts backstage to meet with her fans. Her eyes scan each of them with a nod.

"I approve. Come to my dressing room, we're all going out tonight."

Thus, it was officially the best day of Eli, Adam and Fiona's lives.

_To be continued… _


	5. Eli's Room

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Bianca DeSousa was confident that she was going to have a normal day in Degrassi for once.<p>

However, with her friend, Imogen Moreno, decked up in clothing with nearly all the colors of the rainbow and her newly purple dyed hair, Bianca was sure she was asking for too much in the school.

Then her day began to get a tiny bit weirder when Adam came up to her, begging on his hands and knees.

"What do you want, Torres?" Bianca asks in a bored tone.

"Bianca, PLEASE. I NEED mental support and you're the only one free and sane!" Adam says, clasping his hands together.

The older girl raises an eyebrow. "That's kind of sad in a way, Torres. Where's your brother?"

"He's with Katie." Adam answers quickly.

The curly haired girl looks around the hallway. "What about Edwards? Isn't she usually the one you go to for the support you need these days?"

Adam looks up at the ceiling in thought. "Well you see what happened was…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, Miss Edwards… from the sound of your situation I can see why you seem so tense and stressed out these days…"<em>

"_What should I do, Doctor?"_

"_You need a vacation. I will write you a doctor's note and you will be on your way to Hawaii."_

_Clare gets up shaking the doctor's hand furiously. "Thank you, Doctor! I really needed to get out of Canada."_

_The doctor chuckles. "You're welcome, Clare… now will you please let go of my hand?"_

* * *

><p>"She got a free week off of school from her doctor?" Bianca asks for the second time, trying to get things clear.<p>

"Yup." _'Lucky…'_ Adam thinks to himself.

"Wait… what's gotten her so stressed out in the first place?"

The younger boy gives her a questioning look. "You mean you don't know about it?"

"Know about what?" The girl asks, giving the boy a confused look.

Adam sighs to himself and grabs her hand. "This will probably be easier if I just show you."

"God, you're scaring me right now, Adam…" However, she stupidly doesn't put up a fight for whatever Adam is about to show her.

After taking her where they needed to go, Bianca realized she should have carried some soap and water to wash her eyes out thoroughly with... or her pepper spray.

Eli Goldsworthy and Fiona Coyne were wearing matching outfits that were in neon pink. These two were probably the culprits that made Imogen look… so different.

She wasn't amused. Sure, the two now had absolutely _horrible_ taste in fashion now, Eli had bleached his hair and they both looked just plain _crazy_, but what was so threatening about these two that had Adam quivering in fear?

"Hey Adam, come over here! I, like, totally have a great idea we should do to remake my room. OMG, you can totally bring B here too! The more the merrier!"

Bianca hears the almost inaudible gulp from the slightly taller boy. The two approach Eli and Fiona, with Adam slightly using Bianca's body as a shield.

"I still think the hotrod flames would make the design so much cooler, Eli." Fiona mentions, brushing her fingers in her hair.

"I know, right? But, I think this design has to be kept all natural… it's totally perfect just the way it is!"

Bianca looks to Adam for guidance, still completely unsure of what she exactly agreed to. "What are they talking about?"

"…It's probably best if you don't know, Bianca."

"…Damn it, Adam… if you don't tell me what's going on…"

Suddenly, two hands grab her wrists and pull her toward the classroom exit. "Come on, B! Let's go to Eli's house." Fiona says, dragging the curly haired girl.

Bianca shudders when she sees the _car_ she had to ride in with these weirdoes. Why did Fiona have such a good grip?

* * *

><p>Adam and Bianca look around the room in disbelief. The younger boy, who was aware of the previous pigsty of a room Eli had from his hoarding, was stunned at the immaculate room. The older girl, however, was stunned at the one element that Eli kept constant in his quarters.<p>

_Ponies…_ There were so many ponies… and they were all from that stupid cartoon. From the tv show posters to the stuffed plushies, My Little Pony paraphernalia filled the small room.

Though Bianca looked as though she was going to puke at the amount of ponies in the room, the older girl was actually fighting against her inner pony fan girl. She was a tough girl. There was no way some silly, _yet enticing,_ ponies were going to reduce her to a fangasm. Nope. No way.

She almost lost her resolve for a moment when Fiona was hugging a Rainbow Dash plushie, however. Those ponies were so cute…

Bianca shakes her head when she hears Eli's door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Adam runs out of the room. Damn, those ponies did freak him out sometimes.

"What are you going to be for Halloween, Bianca?" Fiona asks.

The girl scoffs. "Who actually dresses up for Halloween when they're in High School?"

Eli gasps out loud. "You're not going to dress up for Halloween this year?"

Bianca shrugs. "Even if I wanted to, I don't even have a costume to wear."

She flinches when Eli grabs her shoulders. "Oh my god, we can totally hook you up with a costume, though! Imogen is bringing four costumes. I can so lend you one!"

Downstairs, Bianca could hear Imogen's voice and then Adam's immediate laughter. Looking at Eli's door and then back to the two other people in the pony filled room, the curly haired girl really had to wonder to herself.

'_Just how exactly does she get herself in these situations?'_

_To be continued…_


	6. Halloween Contest

**A/N: I can't believe people are still faving and alerting this story. Thanks guys! :D You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>"What exactly ARE you supposed to be, Adam?"<p>

"Clare, I can't believe you! I'm obviously a Werewolf Pirate Zombie."

Clare looks at the monstrosity of Adam's costume from top to bottom. Adam had the full pirate get-up, but with the addition of fake guts, fake blood and wolf ears and tail. It was grotesque to say the least.

Adam gives her costume a second glance, his blue eyes in thin slits. "What about you, Clare? After a week vacation in Hawaii, all you could come up with was a cliché vampire costume for Halloween? Where's the originality in that?"

Clare gasps. "I resent that! Vampires are very complex and interesting creatures!"

"Vampires suck, Clare. It's been a fact since Twilight… I don't even have anything relating to vampires on my costume. Besides, I thought you were over that… phase." The boy says, shaking his head in amusement.

The brunette's eyes go wide, pulling on Adam's shirt to bring him to her height. "Who told you?"

The male brunette grins. "I heard from Fiona about your little... Vampire phase with Declan. I never knew you had such a… dark side."

Clare uncharacteristically growls. She should have taken another week off from school. "You don't tell anyone, especially Eli."

"Of course, Clare." He still couldn't get the smile off of his face.

The two were currently at Clare's house, waiting for Eli, Fiona and anyone else they were going to bring. The group was going to go trick or treating around Clare's neighborhood before going to the Halloween Contest at Degrassi.

"Wait… you're telling me… Bianca is going to go trick or treating with us? You're not serious, are you?" Clare asks in disbelief.

"I'm being serious, Clare. You should also see her costume. Imogen personally bought it herself." Adam mentions, laughing at the memory.

The female brunette grimaces. "Poor Bianca."

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Adam and Clare look at each other before glancing back at the door.

"Coming!" The pseudo-vampire screams.

The owner of the house opens the door, not knowing what she was going to see.

Clare blinks once.

She blinks twice.

"OMG, Clare's back! Group hug, girls!" Eli initiates.

He, Fiona and Imogen give the girl the tightest bear hug known to man. Clare's body starts shaking uncontrollably. The three huggers have the same thought in mind.

'_Aww… she's crying because she missed us…'_

In reality, Clare was trying her best to hold in her laughter. They were _all_ ponies; Cute, adorable and incredibly enticing ponies.

Imogen was Twilight Sparkle. With her newly dyed purple hair and cute facial features, Imogen was well suited for the part.

Fiona was Rainbow Dash. In Clare's mind, she knew could probably make a million and one internet meme jokes on the hilarity of Rainbow Dash Fiona, Nyan Cat included, but she had to admit the girl looked absolutely endearing as a Pegasus.

Unsurprisingly, Eli was Pinkie Pie. It was expected, of course. There was just so much pink on Pinkie Pie that it would be crazy for Eli _not_ to choose her as his My Little Pony costume. The boy even dyed his hair pink for the occasion. _Oh damn, a pink haired Eli…_

"Aw, B! Why aren't you part of the hug?" She heard Imogen ask.

Clare turns to Bianca still trying to hide her laughter… and failing.

Bianca had her arms crossed over her chest, looking entirely pissed off. She was Fluttershy; _calm, timid, SHY _Fluttershy. Clare couldn't control herself any longer. She falls to the floor, her laughter reducing her to tears.

"Edwards, you better stop laughing before I make you…" The older girl says threateningly.

Adam approaches Bianca. "Do you want a hug, Bian…?"

The curly haired girl stops him with a finger. "Hug me, Torres or else I will cut you."

"How did... these people... even make you… wear a pony costume?" Clare asks between gasps for air.

"…I'd rather not talk about it…" Bianca says, looking away.

To be completely honest, Eli, Fiona or Imogen didn't threaten or magically convince Bianca in anyway. She actually put on the costume _of her own free will…_ But no one else needed to know that, of course.

"So, what are we waiting for, guys? Let's go get some candy!"Adam says, raising his empty plastic back.

"Yeah!" Everyone else, with the exception of Bianca, scream in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Trick or Treat!" The six teenagers say, opening up their bags.<p>

"Well, don't you kids look adorable? Here's some candy for everyone!"

The nice lady gives each of the ponies and the Werewolf Pirate Zombie a gratuitous amount of candy for their bag. When she turns to Clare, however, she gives her a frown.

"What are you supposed to be, Edward Cullen?"

Clare gapes. "I'm just a random vampire!"

The lady doesn't seem to believe her and gives Clare some black licorice. "I ship Bella x Jacob, damn you." She then slams the door in her face.

Clare pouts, while Adam places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Clare! If it makes you feel better, I'll ship Bella x Edward with you!"

"…if it helps, I actually prefer Bella x Alice."

"Not helping, Rainbow Dash." Bianca says, filing her hooves... somehow. Fiona pouts at the younger girl.

The rejected vampire sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's just go to the Halloween Contest…"

_And so they did._

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 2011 Degrassi Halloween Contest! I can see that everyone here is all in the Halloween Spirit… so let's get this show on the road!" Sav says.<p>

Everyone begins their applauses and cheers. They've done their dancing and partying in the school and now it was time to see which girl and guy were voted with the best costume.

Clare looked around. There were so many people will nice, well made costumes. Who was going to win?

"Now your male choice for best costume is… Adam Torres as a Werewolf… Pirate… Zombie… thing…" Holly J. says, reading off of the card and looking at it weirdly.

Adam was ecstatic. He happily runs up to the stage, getting the shared $250 dollar prize. Clare and Eli applauded for their friend.

"And your female choice for best costume is… Bianca DeSousa as Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!" Sav says, easily hiding a surprised tone that was begging to come out.

"B! You won! Go up there!" Imogen says, nudging her friend.

"Yeah, Bianca! Congrats!" Eli also says, giving her a pony hug.

Bianca walks to the stage slowly before facing the audience. Damn… she was on stage with practically the whole Degrassi population… _in a My Little Pony costume._ Could this day get any more embarrassing?

"Okay guys, get together! This picture's going in the year book!" Holly J. tells them, holding up a camera.

_God, this was going to put a huge dent in her reputation for years to come…_

_To be continued..._


End file.
